villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Non Disney Villains Tournament
A spin-off tournament created by Sonihadow21 Rounds so far: 2 Match-Ups: Round 1 (original cut) #Rasputin vs Rothbart #Black Wolf vs El Supremo #Tzekel Khan vs Eris #Napoleon vs Carface #Messina vs Ludmilla Later one, Sonihadow rebooted the tourney, starting back from the beginning and altering the storyline. Round 1: #Rasputin vs Nekron #Hotep and Huy vs ZigZag #Vlad Plasmius vs Zelda #Ludmilla vs Valmont #Professor Screweyes vs Dr. Greed Round 2: #King Haggard vs Prince Froglip #Jenner vs The Mouse King #Claudandus vs General Woundwart #Martin Brisby vs Pinky and The Brain #Vlad Plasmius vs Clavious #Thrax vs Zygon #Tyler vs Tublacain Alhambra #El Supremo vs The Major Round 3: #Skullmaster vs. Keldor #The Great Fusilli vs. Puppetino #Saruman and Smaug vs. Ommadon and Bryagh #Nightmare Moon vs. Lord Maliss #Count Dracula vs. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde #Zartan vs. Rolo #Valmont (possessed by currently unknown spirit) vs. Maximillion Pegasus #Technus vs. Keramon Round 4: #Asajj Ventress vs. Zygon #Hun vs. Hak Foo #Van Pelt and Steele vs. Scar Snout #Tzekel Khan vs. Imhotep #Ruber vs. Venger #Azula vs. Amon #Baxter Stockman vs. Jack Spicer #Simone Lenoir vs. Anthony Romulus #The Battle of Cobra Mansion (Featuring Cobra Commander, the Baroness, Destro, Doctor Mindbender, Storm Shadow, Jan, and Luke Valentine) Round 5: #Kent Mansley vs. Holli Would #Stormella vs. Darkheart #Rasputin vs. Evil Lyn #General Woundwart vs. Scarface #Samhain vs. Jack O'Lantern #Nicholas,The Spirit of The Book and The Wizard of Wonderland vs. Prince Froglip and Queen Gnorga #Suzaku vs. Lugnut and Blitzwing #Mojo's Forces vs. Warren T. Rat and Cat R. Waul (Featuring Jenner, Drake, Pinky, the Brain, Warren, and Cat R. Waul) #Dracula vs. Luke Valentine #Major Bludd vs. Jeremiah Gottwald #Thrax and Tyler vs. Korso and Preed #Doctor Robotnik vs. The Shredder Round 6: #Lord Voldemort vs Sauron #Willard Styles vs Count Olaf #Agent Smith vs The Master #Norman Stansfield vs Anton Chigurh #Pennywise vs Beetlejuice #Colonel William Tavington vs Lord Blackwood #Dorian Gray vs The Largo Siblings #Prince Nuada vs Lord Zedd #T-1000 vs Karl Ruprecht Kroenen Round 7: #Tyler vs. Bishop #Chase Young and Scorpion vs. The Dark Chi Warriors #Maliss vs. Nox #The Baroness vs. Suzaku and Lelouch #Quan Chi vs. Shredder #The Colonel vs. Lust #General Grievous vs. Tri-Klops #Vilgax vs. Krang #Megatron vs. Snively #The Grand Duke of Owls vs Septimus #Vlad vs. Professor Moriarty #Darth Maul vs. Zorg #Myotismon vs. Lord Darker #Samhain vs. Professor Screweyes and The Nightmare King #Mok vs. Ember McLain #The Daleks vs. The Goa'lud Round 8: #The Snow Queen vs Necron 99 #Wrath vs. Karai #Audrey II vs. Doctor Horrible #Mojo Jojo vs. Carface #Kent Mansley vs. Dreadnocks #Sloth vs. Hun and Tohru #Vlad Plasmius vs. Devimon and Myotismon #The Evil Genius vs. Death Eaters #Seth vs. Stormella #Tubbimura vs. Drago #Greed vs. Thrax #Count Ruegen vs. Dracula #Jack Spicer vs. The Boogeyman #King Haggard vs. Nekron #Freddy Krueger vs. Rasputin and Karl Ruprecht Kroenen #COBRA vs. The Black Knight (Feat. Cobra Commander, The Baroness, Destro, Major Bludd, Doctor Mindbender, Zero, Rolo, Jeremish Gottwald) Round 9: #Tai Lung vs. Gerndell #Frieda vs. Mandragon #Malthazar vs. General Mandible #Remington vs. Dark Ace and Ravess #Boingo vs. Lord Shen #Tighten and Vector vs. Galaxhar and Madame Gasket #Lord Barkis Bittern vs. Other Mother #Pitch Black vs. Fairy Godmother Round 10: #Envy vs. Van Pelt and Javert #The Miser Brothers vs. Zeebad #Azula vs. Nox #Grand Duke of Owls vs. Professor Screweyes vs. The Kralahome #Fabrication Machine vs. Peacekeeper #Robornik and El Supremo vs. Discord #Queen Bavmorda vs. The Wicked Witch of the West #Scropius vs. The Cult of Skaro #Prince Charming vs. Gendell #Phantom Virus vs. The Wicked Witch of the East #Tavington vs. The Headless Horseman #Profion vs. Durza #Ruber and Eris vs. King One Eye's Forces #Skullmaster, Venger, and Messia vs. Skeletor and Evil Lyn Round 11: #Major Bludd vs. Rip Van Winkle #Baxter Stockman vs. Destro #Human Shredder vs. Lord Shen #Dark Ace, Ravess, and Snipe vs. The Rakshi #Viktor vs. Captain Hook #Muriel vs. Saurman #The Sorcerer Society vs The Foot Mystics #Blackwolf's Army vs. The Blue Meanies #Chase Young and Grago vs. Gloom and Truckle #General Grevious vs. Predator #Gluttony and Lust vs. Storm Shadow and Karai #Prince Charming (as Mandrake) vs. Darkos #Battle for Animal Farm (Feat. General Wouldward, Drake, Jenner, The Brain, Mojo Jojo, Carface, Cat R Waul, Napelone) Forgotten Matches: #Mayor Tortoise John vs. Stan Beals #Fairy Godmother vs. Frieda Round 12: #Ruber and Richard vs Mumm Ra #Titan vs The Trix #"Valmont" vs Shendu #Repton vs Meta #The Alliance Vs The Daleks #Chase Collins vs Crowley #The Master vs Sylar #Alexander Anderson vs Greed #Kent Mansley vs Holli Would #Myotismon vs Discord, HIM and Nergal #Master Cyclonis and Qilby vs Pitch Black #Agent Smith, Tyler and Thrax vs Hun, Storm Shadow, Utrom Shredder and Amon Round 13: Thrax (Power Rangers) vs Prínce Nuada Category:Spin-off Factions